Archive: Did You Know?
That the Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village is getting its G version? *That a Hardcore Yian Garuga can spew poison clouds during a backflip? *That the Giaprey was originally in Monster Hunter Freedom as a White Velociprey? ---- *...that crouching will make you immune to High WindPress? However, this does not work against Dragon WindPress. *..that Yama Tsukami can be knocked down by throwing Tranq Bombs at it while sucking in air? This may also make it flinch. *...that if you throw a Sonic Bomb at Plesioth just before it jumps into the water it won't go in, but continue battling? *...that if you crouch down before gathering for items you gather much faster compared to standing up? This is also the case with carving. *...that from all melee weapon types, there is a specific attack(s) that gives you Anti WindPress Large and Anti Stagger? So next time you go on a hunt, remember to find this attack(s) and practice the timing! *...that the name "Shogun" was taken from a Japanese military rank and "Daimyo" means 'Lord of the Territory'? A Shogun is a higher rank than a Daimyo. This is possibly why the Shogun Ceanataur is stronger than the Daimyo Hermitaur. *..that many female monsters in MHFU are associated with the Moon [[Gold Rathian] (The Golden Moon), Lunastra ] and male monsters with the Sun [[Teostra] (A Sun With Fangs), Silver Rathalos (The Silver Sun)]? ---- ---- *...that if you throw a Smoke Bomb at Chameleos, it will temporarily become visible? So it is always good idea to bring some when fighting it. *...that if you wave to a Hot-air Balloon it will give you a Psychoserum effect? This only works once per quest, however. *...that some monsters require damage from a specific element in order to break a part? A famous example of this is Teostra and Lunastra, which require the Dragon element to break their horns. Blangonga also requires the Fire element to break its fangs. *...that Congalala and Emerald Congalala are very suspectible to meat traps? *...that all Barrel Bombs do the same amount of damage to every monster? Both the armored White Fatalis and Elder Yian Kut-Ku receive the same amount of damage. *...that in the Guild Gathering Hall (online and offline in MHFU), if you sit at the table and drink 10 beers your character will become drunk? Running is reduced to stumbling, and standing still will cause you to fall backwards and pass out. *...that you can move immediately after consuming a Power Pill? ---- ---- *...that Dual Swords may give you an instant WindPress skill while in Demonization mode? *...that the 'Preys may split in half when attacked in mid-air with a slashing weapon? This prevents their corpses from being carved. *...that in Area 4 of the Jungle, Black Pearls can be obtained from a gathering spot near the shore? *...that pressing Circle after backhopping with your Gunlance will reload it? *...that you can skip the animations and videos, such as the Felynes cooking or Trenya leaving on his boat, by pressing Select? This is also the case with monster intros. *...that in the Desert you can climb up and jump down the well in the base camp? *...that the Gunnery Master/King skill now works with Gunlance shells in MHFU, unlike in MHF2? *...that Kirin is the name of a mythical beast in Chinese culture? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirin *...that pressing X while you are getting up allows you to quick evade? This greatly helps when avoiding upcoming attacks. *...that while Gypceros is faking its death the player can carve from it? *...that if you kill a Remobra while it is hovering over an inaccessible pit, it will fall and its corpse will disappear? ---- ---- *...that Guild Quests are much harder than Village Quests? *...that getting a Monoblos/Diablos stuck in a wall while you're standing over the ledge creates Quake? *...that most of the Village Chiefs are Wyverians, and that Monster Hunter 3 has the only human Chief? *...that Basarios can emit a deadlier poison gas once its stomach has been damaged? This poison depletes health twice as fast than normal. *..that crouching down will allow you to avoid Gypceros's tail whip? This has not been confirmed with other flying wyverns. *...that the monster type "Pelagus" used to be "Primatius"? This was changed as of MHFU. *...that Nekoht (Pokke Village Chief) is based off the Japanese word "neko", meaning "cat"? *...that the Trap Master skill also decreases the setup time for all Barrel Bombs? *...that when you are in Snowman/Muddy status, movement is reduced to transporting speed? *...that you can "lock" a Lao-Shan Lung by attacking its feet with a high raw power weapon? *...that once you have done enough damage to Shen Gaoren's legs, it will fall down? This stagger time is much longer than normal. *...that when a Leviathan's tail is cut it cannot create a current with its tail whip? *...that the Land Arena of Monster Hunter Portable 3rd and Monster Hunter 3 is different? The arena in MHP3rd does not have a Dragonator and it does not have a gathering spot in the very center of the arena unlike in MH3. *...that in Monster Hunter 3 and Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, monsters caught in a trap will fall asleep if sufficiently damaged even after administering Tranquilizer knives/bombs/shells? This works as long as the trap is still in effect. *...that in Monster Hunter 3 and Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, you can carve a Kelbi or Anteka alive after it has been knocked out by impact damage? *...that using bugnets on Zinogre after he falls while enraged will yield Thunderbugs and Mega Thunderbugs? This can also yield a Zinogre Pelt. *...that a quest's contract fee can help determine how difficult it will be? A more costly fee means a harder quest. *...that in the Japanese Adhoc Party menu for PS3, there is an option that changes the menu to an official Monster Hunter Portable 3rd menu with features related to the game? This can be done by pressing L1/R1. *...that you can drop Yian Kut-Ku out of the air by using a Sonic Bomb? This can be done regardless of whether its ears are broken or it is enraged. *...that Plesioth/Green Plesioth loses exactly 100 HP when fished out of the water using a frog? Category:Archives